The Beginning, of the End?
by Lazyman 5000
Summary: Is it the beginning of the end for Popstar?Ch. 5 is here! Please review or you will be cursed with cheesy socks!
1.

**Prologue**

The planet of Popstar was a peaceful place, until.(Bum, bum, bum) He came. A dark ominous figure in the night he swept across the sky like a giant bat. The nocturnal residents of the planet ran to their homes to tell of this huge creature. It was on a course towards Dreamland to challenge the planet's greatest hero, Kirby. When the thing landed it spoke in a booming voice that woke the inhabitants of the village where Kirby lived, including Kirby.

??????: I CHALLENGE YOUR GREATEST HERO, KIRBY, TO A FIGHT TO END ALL FIGHTS! IF I DEFEAT YOU I WILL ENSLAVE THIS PLANET AND ADD KIRBY TO MY COLLECTION OF "HEROES" FROM ACROSS THE GALAXY! IF YOU WIN I WILL LEAVE THIS PLANET!

Townspeople: gasp

Will Kirby accept this being's challenge? Will Popstar become enslaved? Find out in the next chapter of The Beginning of, The End? 

I don't own Kirby, Nintendo does

How was it? Please review 


	2. 

****

Chapter 1 _His name is Noziras_

Kirby: I accept your challenge and I will defend this planet with my life!

?????: **FINE THEN WE WILL START IN THE MORNING ON THE FLOAT ISLANDS!**

Kirby: All right, but before you go, who are you?!

??????:** MY NAME IS NOZIRAS, REMEMBER THE NAME OF YOUR FUTURE **

RULER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Then Noziras flew of into the night leaving Kirby there to await the coming day.

Kirby trained all night mastering every ability he knew. Then after hours of training Kirby slept a deep thoughtful sleep.

In the morning Kirby set out for the Float Islands. Noziras was there, waiting.

Noziras: **SO YOU HAVE COME!**

Kirby: Yes I have, now let's get started!

Noziras stood up and threw off his cloak, he looked much more intimidating in the light. He was ten feet tall and wore armor of black with diamonds encrusted on the chest plate. Then he unsheathed a sword twice as wide as Kirby and three times as tall. The blade glinted in the sun. The battle was about to begin.

I don't own Kirby, Nintendo does

Chapter 2 will come soon! Sorry they're so short! 


	3. 

****

Chapter 2 _The battle for Popstar_

Noziras dashed at Kirby with his sword in the air. Kirby dodged, but got a cut on his left side. Noziras jumped up and landed in front of Kirby, then he swung his sword down with a sound like lightning. Just then Kirby used his cutter ability to block the blow, and they both stood there each trying to destroy the other. Then Kirby used the mirror ability which confused Noziras enough so Kirby could get away. Kirby flew up high into the air and fell on Noziras with the rock ability. Noziras saw this and stepped out of the way, then hacking away at the rock with his sword. Kirby changed back to himself and dashed away, a little shaken, but not too bad. 

Noziras:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Kirby: what's so funny!?

Noziras: **I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TRYING TO WIN, UP UNTIL NOW!**

Kirby: You're bluffing, now die!

Kirby used the beam ability and sent a full power blast at Noziras. He let it hit him and he went flying trough a hill. He got up and pointed his sword at Kirby. It glowed an odd orange color, and then a gigantic beam hit Kirby before he could move. Kirby went through three hills and landed in the water. Noziras ran over and told Kirby that he was too pitiful to use as a trophy. He grabbed Kirby and squeezed until he knew he was gone. Then he stuck him in a cannon and lit the fuse. The cannon fired and Kirby went sailing through the air and into the darkest forest of Popstar.

Noziras flew back to Kirby's village and told them of his victory. He then cast a spell to make all of the planet his slaves.

****

Three days later 

Kirby awoke feeling as if he were dead, but then a familiar face he couldn't think of appeared. As his vision cleared he saw the face more clearly, and it was. Himself ?!?! 

I don't own Kirby, Nintendo does

Please review


	4. The Puff Village

****

Ch. 4_ The Puff village_

Kirby yelled and jumped up out of the bed. This is impossible he thought, but it wasn't. Kirby had found village of the Puffs. This was where he came from, this was his home. The Puff he jumped away from just stood there with a breakfast tray in her hands.

Kirby: Hello, where am I, and who are you?

Kerba: My name is Kerba, and you are in the Puff village.

Kirby: Okay so how did I get here?

Kerba: well, when the fishermen were out they saw you fall from the sky and ran to see what happened. Then they brought you here and told me to take care of you.

Kirby: Oh

Kerba: Now that you are awake you should eat something. Then I'll take you to see the Elder.

Kerba gave Kirby his breakfast, which is a delicious food he had never seen before. After he inhaled his breakfast she led him outside and through the village. All the houses were shaped like big spheres that had a symbol on the front that was, as Kerba told him, the family mark.

Kerba: All of the families have a mark that distinguishes them from other families.

Kirby: Do the members of the family have the mark on their bodies?

Kerba: Yes they do, and we might be able to find out who you are.

When they reached a large house with a pink mark shaped like a Puff on it they stopped.

Kerba: This is the Hall where our ceremonies are held

They stepped inside and a small Puff greeted them. 

Kerbo: Hi sis' the Elders waiting for you.

Kerba: Okay Kerbo.

Kirby and Kerba walked down the Hall and Kirby was marveling at the scenes on the stained glass windows.

Kirby: What are those?

Kerba: They are scenes in our race's history. Like the one with all the Puffs facing all the evil creatures represents the war between us and the evil ones of Popstar.

Kirby: There were evil creatures on Popstar?

Kerba: Yes, a long time ago, and because of us there are none.

Kirby: And what about that one?

Kerba: That shows us going into this forest to live so the other species wouldn't pester us with their problems and I suppose the planet is better of?

Kirby: Yes, I guess it is.

Then they came up to a beautiful wooden door

Kerba: This is the Elder's chamber, I will wait out here.

Kirby opened the door and stepped inside. A large Puff greeted him

Elder: Hello Kirby.

Kirby: How do you know my name?

Elder: Kerba told me.

Kirby: Oh.

Elder: So, who are you and where do you come from?

Kirby: Well, I was raised in a small village of Dreamlanders. I don't know where I really came from, but as I grew I knew I was one of the fabled Puffs people talk about. I learned to copy abilities of people and use them to my advantage. I have saved Dreamland many times over the years.

Elder: Did you say you mastered many abilities?

Kirby: All of them actually.

Elder: Hmmm.. Very few Puffs have been known to do that. Most families master and pass on one ability.

Kirby: So what does that make me?

Elder: The Puffs who did master every ability where highly revered and were mighty warriors. They were called Warrior Puffs. Each one fought tremendous battles and were the son or daughter of the last. The last Warrior Puff was Kirbi, and he died fifteen years ago, shortly after the birth of his son .

Kirby: What about his wife?

Elder: She died with Kirbi, their house burned down in the middle of the night. But their son was never found.

Kirby: .............

Elder: How old are you?

Kirby: fifteen.

Elder: And you never knew your parents? Think back.

Kirby: Well I remember people yelling and it was very hot, then I had a flying feeling, but that's all I remember.

Elder: Then I have reason to believe you are the son of Kirbi, and are a Warrior Puff.

Kirby stood there, speechless, but then when he thought about it he had fought many battles and won. Actually his last battle was the only one he had ever lost. When he stepped out Kerba was there waiting.

Kerba: So what did he say?

Kirby: He said I am a Warrior Puff

Kerba: Really?

Kirby: Uh-hu

Kerba: Wow and now you're back in your home village where you belong. The rest of the world can do without you.

Kirby: You don't understand, the rest of the planet has been enslaved by an evil being called Noziras

Kerba: I thought there was no evil on Popstar anymore.

Kirby: There wasn't, he came from another planet.

Kerba: But didn't you fight him? 

Kirby: I did, but he defeated me. I was to weak.

Kerba: What happened then?

Kirby: He shot me out of a cannon and I woke up here.

Kerba: Well then you'll just have to train harder with us.

Kirby: Hmmmmmm...... well I guess it's worth a shot 

They went back to Kerba's house, Kirby said goodnight went into the guestroom and slept a deep sleep. 

The next day Kirby woke up early and Kerba was waiting for him. 

Kerba: Come on, let's go we have a lot of houses to visit!

Kirby: Okay

They set out to the first house which was the Fire family, when they got there they were greeted by Arsona.

Arsona: Hi Kerba! I see your ready to start.

Kerba: Yep, this is Kirby. You'll be teaching him

Arsona: Okay then, come on in then.

It was sweltering hot inside. Kirby's training was about to begin 


	5. The Final Chapter

****

The Final Chapter

__

Chapter 5, The Final Chapter

Kirby had trained for months becoming more powerful and mastering his powers, then he was finally ready for a test of his strength. He was to go to Mnt. Dedede and bring back a Puffrock which was used for healing most any wound. To other Puffs this was a difficult task, but to Kirby who had been to the mountain many times before it was an easy task.

When he returned to the village the elder was waiting for him. "Your training is complete, now I give you this last gift from the Puffs of this village" he said. Then he gave him a golden suit of flex-armor which is a suit of armor that is strong but bends when the wearer moves. "Thank you, you all have done so much to help me and I won't forget you, goodbye!"

When Kirby left the forest he set out for his home. When he got there the entire village was working to build a statue honoring Noziras. Kirby ran over silently and cut the ropes that bound the slaves to the work bar. It didn't take long for Noziras to notice and find out why no one was working.

Noziras: **WHAT!!?!?! YOU'RE ALIVE** **HOW CAN THIS BE?!!?! OH WELL I'LL JUST KILL YOU AGAIN!!!!!**

Kirby: It won't be so easy this time!

Noziras:**I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!**

Noziras rushed Kirby with his sword as Kirby jumped and shot a fireball at Noziras which he barely dodged. Noziras back flipped over Kirby and slashed downwards, Kirby created an electric shield which sent a shock up Noziras's sword. Then Kirby followed up with a suplex, several punches, and a plasma charge. Noziras fell backwards, Kirby had dented his armor in several places. Noziras surprise attacked Kirby and slightly cut him on the arm of his armor as Kirby dodged the attack. Then Kirby used the final cutter which cut into Noziras's armor. Then Noziras used his last ditch attack, he fired the beam out of his sword. Kirby used his newly perfected mirror block that sent the beam back into Noziras's head. When the light from the beam faded Noziras's head was gone. There was just some wires coming out from his neck. His body fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Who is Noziras? Why did he come to Popstar? Those are questions I will let you answer as I am retiring from the serious writing business. So feel free to MST it spoof it, make a side story for anything in here, or use any characters. Just mention my name in the fic somewhere. I would like to thank one of my reviewers for giving me an idea for Noziras's demise. You know who you are. Well if you want to see more of my work look under humor. Well goodbye and see ya in the funny papers! 


End file.
